Optical polarization switches are commonly employed in optical communication networks for routing and redirecting fiber-optic signals. Such switches, in combination with a polarization splitter/combiner, can switch the optical path along which a signal travels.
Conventional optical switches suffer from a major drawback. Specifically, they typically include moving parts which are susceptible to mechanical failure, thereby limiting the reliability of such switches. Accordingly, there exists a need for a reliable, optical polarization switch which has no moving parts and which can be used for routing and redirecting fiber-optic signals.